4 Blind Love
by Jacob Cora
Summary: La historia de Pant y Darrion


[i]Año 1726. Portugal[/i]

Zarpar en plena noche no era algo común, por lo que Darrion había tenido que invertir más de la cuenta en procurarse un barco para viajar al nuevo continente. Tras asegurarse de que estaban cargando con cuidado todas sus partencias, se dirigió a un callejón cercano. Tres humanas amordazadas le esperaban allí. Se aproximó a la que tenía más cerca y se alimentó. Un vampiro de su edad no necesitaba mucha sangre para sobrevivir, pero en aquella ocasión la tomó toda. Lo mismo hizo con las otras dos. El viaje en barco iba a durar mucho y no podía morder a la tripulación.

Mientras exprimía a su última víctima, dos vampiros más llegaron portando un ataúd. Darrion se dio la vuelta y les saludó. Se puso la ropa limpia que le tendía uno de ellos y se metió en el que sería su hogar durante unos cuentos días. Una vez tomado tanta sangre, no le sería difícil entrar en un estado parecido a la hibernación. Cerró los ojos y dejó que se cuerpo se relajara. Lo último que oyó aquel día fue el sonido de los calvos asegurando la tapa del ataúd.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Cuando Darrion abrió los ojos se sobresaltó al verse rodeado de agua. El ataúd estaba inundado. De un solo golpe con la palma de su mano abrió la tapa del mismo. Más agua. Estaba sumergido en el océano y no había ni rastro del barco. Al principio pensó que lo habían tirado para quedarse con sus pertenencias; pero aquello era absurdo, pues ni siquiera sabían que viajaba con ellos. Su vista no tardó mucho en adaptarse a la oscuridad y distinguió algunos objetos más: barriles con comida, cajas llenas de ropa... ¡un mástil! Por algún motivo, el barco había naufragado mientras él se encontraba aletargado. Subió a la superficie valiéndose de poderosos impulsos e ignorando la presión en sus oídos. Flotó a escasos metros de la superficie del agua, pero no vio nada. Podrían haberse hundido hace una hora o hace cinco días.

Durante las tres horas siguientes se sumergió una y otra vez para buscar sus posesiones, pero fue en vano. Tiritando y con miedo a que se le echara el sol encima, voló todo lo rápido que pudo en dirección a donde creía que estaba la costa. No tardó en divisar una de las playas del nuevo mundo. Exhausto, se tumbó en la arena y gritó al cielo con furia. Lo había perdido todo y le tocaría empezar de cero en una tierra desconocida. El dinero no significaba realmente nada para un vampiro, pero les ayudaba a sobrevivir.

Sintió como la ira alimentaba su hambre y salió en busca de comida con salvaje determinación. Usando su avanzado sentido del olfato, siguió el olor de una hoguera. Dos exploradores humanos habían acampado allí, pero uno de ellos ya tenía una vampiresa enganchada al cuello. Sin importarle si debía respetar su propiedad, se abalanzó sobre el otro y lo destrozó mientras tomaba su sangre. Aquello relajó sus nervios.

- ¿Una mala noche? –preguntó la vampiresa fijándose en su aspecto desaliñado.  
- La peor de todas –respondió Darrion sentándose en la piedra que antes ocupaba el humano. Se lamió las manos ensangrentadas.  
- Yo podría ayudarte a establecerte –propuso al adivinar por dónde iban los tiros.  
- ¿A cambio de qué? –suspiró hastiado- No tengo nada. Han naufragado 1100 años de mi vida.  
- Me deberás un favor. Así de simple.

Darrion asintió, al fin y al cabo ya no podía perder más. Ciara sonrió satisfecha. Aun no había elaborado un plan de venganza, pero recogería todas las herramientas que pudiera hasta que se le ocurriese algo. Estaba segura que sacaría provecho de un vampiro tan viejo como Darrion…

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]En la actualidad[/i]

Ciara cogió su botella de A positivo que había pedido y la miró durante un rato con gesto aburrido. Vertió parte de su contenido en un vaso y lo saboreó, aunque no había mucho a lo que sacarle el gusto. Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Era Darrion.

- Esperaba tu llamada ayer –dijo algo irritada.  
- Tu adapto falló.  
- Lo sé –recordarle no le dio pena- Ahora te toca a ti mover ficha –colgó.

Cuando se llevó al bebé adapto de su madre moribunda no sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer con él. Lo dejó al cuidado de la magia de la vieja bruja y esperó a que le vinieran las ideas. La Gran Revelación abrió una infinidad de posibilidades. Si Peter fallaba, no importaba; pues sólo era una pequeña porción del plan. Si hubiera tenido éxito, sus elaboradas estrategias no habrían servido de nada; pero al menos Eric estaría muerto.

Pidió una revista con la programación de la TV. Pasó las hojas rápidamente hasta que encontró lo que quería. El nuevo reportaje de Mina Harker se emitiría dentro de tres días. Si Darrion no metía la pata, la siguiente parte del plan comenzaría el jueves. Ciara consultó la hora y apuró su True Blood. No quería llamar la atención del vampiro local, por lo que sería mejor irse pronto. Alzó el brazo para pedir la cuenta y el dueño del bar asintió.

- ¡Cobra a la mesa tres! –su camarera no le oyó- ¡¡ARLENE!!

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]El Dorado. Tres días después[/i]

Pant conducía su nuevo descapotable mientras tarareaba alguna canción de la radio. En cada semáforo en el que tenía que pararse, contemplaba el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado Darrion. No era gran cosa, pero lo importante era lo que simbolizaba. Además, ella sabía de sobra que no se había recuperado económicamente desde que aterrizó en América. A ella no le importaba. Estaba encantada de compartir su pequeña fortuna con él. Hacía unas semanas le había firmado un cuantioso cheque, pero él no quiso decirla en qué se lo iba a gastar. Pant estaba convencida de que la estaba preparando una gran sorpresa para la noche de bodas. Su vampiro celta era todo un amor con ella.

Hacía un año había montado una agencia de seguros. Al principio era como otra cualquiera, pero no le costó encontrar una mina de oro: los vampiros. Cuando conoció a Darrion hace unos siete meses, éste le propuso la idea de asegurar los negocios de los no-muertos. Debido a su forma de vida, el resto de compañías era reticente a hacerlo. Desde entonces, pasaba los días explorando ese mercado; llamando a las puertas de todos los establecimientos vampíricos que ella y su novio conocían. En definitiva, la vida le sonreía: un novio maravilloso, un negocio próspero y, dentro de poco, la gran boda. Las bodas normales con vampiros no estaban legalizadas en Arkansas, por lo que la ceremonia sería un híbrido entre un rito vampírico y una común.

Aparcó el coche al lado de un monumento antiguo y se bajó. Al lado del suyo, estaba una de las furgonetas de la amiga que estaba organizando la boda. Fue a la entrada del edificio en el que se iba a celebrar. Se quedó un poco sorprendida del poco ajetreo que había en el mismo, pues se suponía que ese día tocaba ensayo de la decoración floral. Cuando su amiga la vio, la hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

- ¡¡Pant!! –un par de besos como saludo- Ya han llegado las flores que te dije.

Colocadas en varias mesas, había una treintena de maceteros con flores blancas. No tendrían nada de especial si el sitio fuese muy luminoso, pero la oscuridad de aquel lugar era propicia para apreciar el brillo de las mismas.

- Todavía no se comercializan. Pero he llegado a un acuerdo con la Universidad que las está desarrollando –con una sonrisa de catálogo añadió- Son divinas, ¿verdad?  
- Pensaba que para esta hora ya habrías hecho el montaje.  
- ¡Ay, cari! No veas el día que llevo –firmó unos papeles que alguien le acercaba- La chica nueva que contraté me ha dejado tirada. Ha sido ver las lumiflowers, como las llamo yo, y dejar el trabajo. Decía no sé qué tonterías sobre un mal presagio.

Estuvo hablando casi una hora con ella, durante la cual le prometió mil veces que el montaje estaría listo al día siguiente. Ya no quedaba mucho para que anocheciese, así que volvió al coche. Cuando se montó, no pudo evitar reírse del logotipo impreso en la furgoneta: un dragón con traje de novia. Definitivamente su amiga tenía que buscar algo mejor para representar a Eventos Amanis.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]Shreveport. Luisiana[/i]

Eric se acuclilló frente a la anciana que estaba sentada en el sofá de su despacho. Ésta no hacía más que mirar de un lado para otro, por lo que tuvo que agarrarla del mentón para que se quedase quieta. Durante un par de minutos la miró directamente a los ojos, para luego soltarla con gesto decepcionado.

- ¡Nos la encontramos así! –afirmó Clancy tras la mirada reprobadora de su Sheriff- Aunque no tengo ningún aprecio por las brujas, no he usado mis habilidades con ella.

A Eric le había quedado claro que tendría que haber magia tras las extraordinarias capacidades del adapto que le atacó. Un par de días de investigación le dieron el nombre de una bruja anciana. La misma que ahora se encontraba delante de él con claros síntomas de haber sufrido un borrado mental.

- ¿Recuerdas quién pidió tus servicios? –preguntó Eric.  
- ¿Puedo tomar dulces? Mi madre no me deja comer pastel… -respondió la bruja mirando a la pared.

Era inútil. Aquella mujer había perdido toda la cordura. De todas formas, estaba convencido de que había sido Ciara. Se levantó y abrió un cajón de su mesa de trabajo. Sacó la guía de teléfonos y se la arrojó a Clancy.

- Busca una residencia barata e ingrésala –le ordenó.  
- ¿¡Cómo!? Yo voto por matarla y…  
- Esto no es una democracia.

Eric dirigió una mirada seria a su subordinado. Últimamente se quejaba de todas las órdenes que recibía. Clancy estaba a punto de empezar una discusión, cuando Pam entró en el despacho.

- Queda muy poco para que empiece el programa –puso una mueca al ver a la arrugada anciana- Ya he pedido silencio en el bar bajo pena de muerte.

Agarró a Eric del brazo y lo sacó del despacho. Pam era la única persona a la que permitiría hacer aquello.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]El Dorado. Arkansas[/i]

Pant se quitó los zapatos nada más cruzar la verja de su casa. Disfrutó del frescor de la hierba bajo sus pies desnudos. Hacía una noche preciosa y le entró tentación de darse un baño en la piscina.

- ¡Darrion! –dijo en alto tras entrar por la puerta- Ya he llegado.

Nadie respondió. Le pareció oír un sonido en el salón, pero se giró y no encontró nada. Sólo vio las cortinas moverse por una repentina corriente de aire. Empezó a subir las escaleras sin dejar de llamar a su novio. Le gustaban demasiado esos jueguecitos que le recordaban a sus días de caza. Ya había llegado al último escalón y todavía no había aparecido.

- ¿Darrion?

De la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto salía la luz proyectada por velas. Pant se encaminó lentamente hacia allí; pero no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando alguien la agarró por detrás. Ella se sobresaltó, pero no pudo moverse. Dos musculosos brazos apretaban su espalda contra el firme cuerpo de su novio.

- ¿Te asuste? –preguntó triunfante.  
- Hoy sí.

Darrion bajó la cabeza para darle un beso detrás de la oreja. La caricia del suave pelo castaño de él sobre su cuello despertó el deseo de Pant. El vampiro la ordenó al oído que se quitara la ropa y, cuando lo hizo, volvió a rodearla con sus brazos. Él no se había molestado en vestirse aquella noche.

- Me han dicho que has sido una chica mala –volvió a decirle al oído exagerando su acento, mientras la acariciaba vigorosamente el busto.  
- Es que odio a los vampiros.

Darrion lanzó un gruñido y la agarró por una muñeca. Empezó a tirar de ella y Pant se dejó arrastrar hasta el cuarto. El celta era un vampiro impresionante: casi 1'95 metros de altura, pelo castaño, ojos claros y un cuerpo bien formado. Pant se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Al entrar en la habitación, Darrion la elevó y la arrojó sobre la cama. Se puso rápidamente encima de ella y la inmovilizó. Cogió un par de pañuelos que había en la mesilla y ató sus muñecas a los barrotes de la cama. Lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla, dio pequeños besitos por toda la largura de sus brazos. Cuando terminó con ellos, fue en busca de su boca. Pant pasó su lengua por sus colmillos hasta que se hizo un pequeño corte. Eso despertó los instintos depredadores de él e hicieron el beso más intenso. La erección de Darrion empezó a presionar entre los dos cuerpos desnudos. Él se apartó de su novia, que se quedó con ganas de más y tiraba de las amarras que la sujetaban.

Darrion se acercó a un botellero lleno de agua templada en la que reposaba una botella grande de True Blood. Vertió un poco de su tibio contenido por el torso de Pant y se dedicó a lamerlo, poniendo especial cuidado en no dejar nada en sus pezones. Derramó un poquito más en su vientre y Pant arqueó la espalda para que la sangre artificial rociase su sexo. Darrion captó la idea y lamió con renovado vigor. El resto del contenido fue poco a poco a parar al mismo lugar. Él siguió lamiendo sin hacer caso del orgasmo que le sobrevino a ella, que un rato después sufrió otro más aún más intenso. Darrion salió de entre sus piernas y le lamió todo el vientre hasta llegar al cuello, dejando un reguero de sangre artificial. La besó apasionadamente una vez más y arrancó sus ataduras de la cama. Justo en ese momento, un despertador empezó a sonar.

- Va a empezar La hora Harker –dijo Darrion maldiciendo entre dientes.  
- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes esperar? –preguntó fijándose en el miembro de él.

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama colocando a Pant entre sus piernas y abrazándola con ternura. Ella cogió el mando de la tele y encendió el gran televisor de plasma que tenían enfrente. El programa acababa de empezar.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Tras la larga introducción por parte de la presentadora, se dio paso al reportaje. El local de Eric en televisión parecía impresionante y, por la exclamación de Pant, él tampoco estaba nada mal. Para la ocasión había elegido un traje negro a medida que contrastaba con la brillante melena rubia que le cubría los hombros.

- ¿Un bar? –Pant bufó- Eso está muy por debajo de la sofisticación vampírica que siempre vende Mina.  
- Aunque parece irle bastante bien. ¿No te entra curiosidad? –quería ir poco a poco para no ser demasiado evidente.  
- Ya me conoces –se giró para sonreírle- Desde que ha empezado el programa llevo pensando si tiene seguro. Es más…

Alargó un brazo para coger el móvil de la mesilla y dejó un mensaje a su secretaria para que le buscara el número de Fangtasia. Cuando terminó, volvió a dejarlo en su sitio. El plan de Ciara era abandonar a Pant una vez que cumpliese su parte. Darrion tenía su propia línea de trabajo y estaba dispuesto a hacerse con toda la fortuna de ella. Podría aguantar varios años de matrimonio y después… los accidentes ocurren.

- No lo harás por ver de cerca al tal Eric, ¿no?  
- ¿Está celoso mi chico? –dijo con tono burlón.

Para demostrar que sólo tenía ojos para él, se apretó a su cuerpo y empezó a mover la espalda de arriba a abajo. El toque de su suave piel en su sensible miembro le hizo gruñir de placer. No aguantando un minuto más la tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo, buscó a tientas el mando a distancia y apagó la televisión. Agarró a Pant por las axilas, la giró en el aire y la introdujo en su interior de golpe. Se quedaron abrazados un rato sin moverse hasta que ella se acostumbró a su presencia. Darrion se elevó varios metros y comenzó a mover las caderas rítmicamente mientras daban vueltas completas en el aire. Varios minutos después, se dejaron caer sobre la cama y, aumentando el intervalo de sus movimientos, buscó el cuello de Pant con sus colmillos.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]Shreveport. Dos días después[/i]

- Al menos déjame ir contigo –dijo Pam con tono preocupado.  
- Tú te encargas del bar –Eric metió unos documentos en la maleta- Y asegúrate de que Clancy no pone patas arriba el Área.  
- ¡A la mierda el Área! ¿Qué pasa con Ciara?

Eric sonrió ante la sincera preocupación de su más fiel amiga.

- Sé cuidarme yo solito. Además, necesito estas vacaciones.  
- No has cogido unas en tu vida –se lo echó en cara algo cabreada.  
- De ahí mi necesidad –se rió ante la cara enfurruñada de Pam.

Era algo en lo que llevaba pensando varias semanas y la inesperada llamada de la aseguradora le había dado el empujón definitivo. Iría a El Dorado, firmaría los papeles para el tal deseado seguro y pasaría un par de semanas en un balneario para vampiros. Sin ningún contacto con el exterior. Solo él y sus pensamientos.

- Espero que lo que recuerdes, si lo haces, merezca la pena.

Eso debería haberle pillado por sorpresa, pero sabía que su mano derecha le conocía mejor que nadie. Necesitaba sus recuerdos. Los ansiaba. No le bastaba con esos pequeños e inconexos flashes que sufrió en el invernadero.

- Llámame sólo si es verdaderamente urgente.  
- ¿Dónde vas a ir? Dime eso.  
- ¿Y arriesgarme a que me dejes en ridículo si te presentas con uno de tus horrendos bañadores? –bromeó y negó con la cabeza.

Eric se despidió con un rápido beso en la mejilla de ella y se marchó. A pesar de la distancia, oyó claramente cómo Pam le pedía que se cuidara.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]El Dorado[/i]

Lucy, la secretaria de Pant, actualizaba sin descanso una tabla de Excel cuando Eric entró a zancadas. Ella se puso de pie de un salto y se arregló el vestido para acentuar el escote. Al vampiro no pareció importarle demasiado sus técnicas de cortejo.

- Tengo cita con la encargada.  
- La primera puerta a la derecha.

Lucy se sentó algo decepcionada cuando se fue. Al menos era sábado y eso significaba una buena alegría para el cuerpo cuando la jefa se fuese…

Eric llamó ligeramente a la puerta, pero no se molestó en esperar contestación y entró. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar la carpeta encima de la mesa y sentarse. Todo eso sin dejar de mirar a Pant. Ella estaba acostumbrada al trato con los vampiros, por lo que pasó de largo todo el tema de los saludos y se puso a desgranar las características del seguro. En veinte minutos ya había llegado a un acuerdo con él.

- Muy bien –Pant cogió la carpeta- Me quedo con estos datos y si le necesito para algo más le llamo hoy o mañana.  
- Claro –sacó una tarjeta y se la dio- Ese es mi móvil. Llámame ahí.

El vampiro se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y salió por la puerta. Había sido un trabajo fácil y, teniendo en cuenta que no había puestos pegas en las elevadas cuotas, se notaba que era un tipo solvente. Decidió que aquella noche no trabajaría más y empezó a recoger. Al salir, se paró donde su secretaria.

- Actualiza antes de irte la base de datos de los clientes –le dio la tarjeta de Eric- Este es el teléfono de contacto.  
- ¿Se va ya?  
- Es sábado. No deberíamos ni trabajar –sonrió y se marchó.

Lucy, en cambio, deseaba ir a trabajar los sábados más que ningún día. En cuanto su jefa cerró la puerta de la calle, su estómago se llenó de nervios y excitación…

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Hacía poco más de dos horas que Pant se había ido del trabajo, pero Lucy seguía allí. Había cambiado su posición de sentada frente al ordenador a estar desnuda, con las piernas abiertas y en cuclillas; mientras se sujetaba precariamente con una mano en la mesa. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, su respiración era entrecortada y una fina película de sudor le cubría todo el cuerpo. Tenía varias heridas de mordisco en piernas y muñecas que todavía goteaban sangre.

Debajo de ella, entrando y saliendo a velocidad vampírica, se encontraba Darrion. Era una noche sin tregua en la que Lucy no tenía tiempo de recuperar energías entre un orgasmo y el siguiente. Cuando volvió a llegar al clímax, pensó que se desmayaba. Su mano resbaló por la mesa y cayó de culo al suelo. Darrion rectificó posición con rapidez y volvió a introducirse dentro de ella, presionándola contra la pared. Cuando llegaba su momento, la mordió en el cuello y la abrazó. Apretaba tan fuerte que Lucy creía que la partiría por la mitad. Al terminar las convulsiones del punto álgido, se desprendió de ella de un empujón y se vistió. La secretaria estaba exhausta y casi no podía abrir los ojos, pero aún así consiguió hablar.

- ¿Hace Pant esto todos los días?  
- No –respondió sin mirarla- A ella le gusta más suave.  
- ¿Dónde cree ella que estás los sábados? –preguntó Lucy escurriéndose aún más por la pared.  
- Con amigos –lo que era cierto a medias, pues antes de ir con ellos hacía esa pequeña parada por las oficinas- Tienes que hacerme un favor.  
- ¿Ahora?  
- Sí, ahora –la cogió por un axila y la sentó en su silla de trabajo- ¿Te acuerdas del vampiro que ha venido hoy?  
- Me acuerdo de su bonito trasero.  
- Llámale –saco un papel y lo puso encima de la mesa- Dile que vaya a esta dirección para revisar unos datos poco claros con Pant.  
- Pero esto está en medio de la nada.  
- Más te vale que tu mentira suene convincente, Lucy –su mirada era fría- No me gustaría mostrarte el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor.

Con esa amenaza en mente, la secretaria descolgó el teléfono.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Eric sobrevolaba lentamente la zona en la que había sido citado. En un principio le había sorprendido una llamada a esas horas de la noche, pero supuso que era algo común en un negocio que ofrece servicio a vampiros. Según la secretaria, Pant le estaba esperando en las nuevas oficinas que estaban preparando a las afueras de la ciudad. La localización no le pareció de lo más estratégica y su ceño aumentó al ver la vieja casa que había en esas señas. Estaba muy alejada de la ciudad en un páramo bastante seco y sin nada alrededor.

Eric aterrizó y sus alarmas internas se encendieron. La casa estaba a oscuras y no tenía pinta de ser una oficina. Inmediatamente pensó en Ciara y sonrió. Deseó que todo eso fuera cosa de ella para así terminar con ese asunto cuanto antes. Con paso decidido, derribó la puerta y entró. El escritorio y el archivador que había en el hall le hicieron temer que había metido la pata, pero tras cruzar a la siguiente estancia sus dudas quedaron aclaradas. Era una habitación grande, donde lo que más destacaba era una jaula en el lado izquierdo de la misma. Se acercó a uno de los barrotes y lo tocó tímidamente con un dedo. Notó de inmediato la peculiar quemazón de la plata. Aquello era una prisión para vampiros.

- Has sido puntual –dijo Darrion a su espalda.

Eric se dio la vuelta y vio a cinco vampiros encabezados por uno que era tan alto como él. Antes de que pudiese empezar una conversación, los cuatro más bajos empezaron a atacarle; pero no eran dignos rivales del vikingo. En menos de un minuto estaban en el suelo retorciéndose mientras sus heridas se curaban. Eric se encaró con Darrion y su furia hirvió. Se lanzó a por él, pero antes de que se diese cuenta, su adversario le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El golpe le tumbó. Se reincorporó sorprendido y escupió una muela.

- Por si no lo sabías –dijo Darrion riéndose- Soy más viejo que tú, por lo tanto más rápido y fuerte. Así que…

Pero Eric no le dejó seguir pavoneándose y volvió a atacar. Ambos vampiros se convirtieron en borrones que daban y esquivaban golpes. El celta bailó un rato con él; hasta que, por un despiste de su contrincante, se situó en su espalda y lo inmovilizó agarrándolo por los brazos. Eric pateó, pero fue inútil

- ¡Quitadle la ropa!

Darrion se lo ordenó a los otros vampiros, que habían empezado a ponerse en pie. Uno se acercó a Eric con la intención de arrancarle los pantalones. El vikingo le propinó tal patada que lo mandó contra la pared, con la mala suerte de clavarse un perchero de madera. No tardó mucho en empezar a descomponerse.

- ¡Tened cuidado idiotas! –los abultados músculos de sus brazos ya temblaban por el esfuerzo- ¡Daos prisa!

Esa vez tuvieron más cuidado y consiguieron quitarle todo menos la camiseta. Darrion tumbó a Eric en el suelo de espaldas y se subió encima de él. De un simple tirón, arrancó la última prenda de su cuerpo. Darrion se agachó y le mordió el labio para probar su sangre. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, pasó su lengua manchada por la mejilla de Eric. Asegurándose de que no escapara, lo alzó del suelo con facilidad y lo arrojó dentro de la jaula. Cerró la puerta rápidamente aguantándose las ganas de gritar. Eric se empotró contra los barrotes en su intento por huir, lo que le produjo horribles quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. Cuando se recuperó de ellas, agarró dos barrotes y empezó a tirar. El dolor le imposibilitaba hacer fuerza suficiente. Tras varios intentos, se dejó caer al suelo. Las últimas heridas tardaron mucho más en curarse…

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]El Dorado. Dos semanas después[/i]

Pant estaba encantada. La temperatura de la piscina climatizada era perfecta y el novio que la abrazaba por detrás era aún mejor. Quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para casarse. Darrion la besaba detrás de la oreja con ternura, y la hablaba en murmullos al oído. Llevaba caldeándola desde hacía una hora, pero se habían prometido reservarse para la gran noche.

- Está a punto de amanecer –comentó ella- Vete a la cama. No quiero casarme con un puñado de cenizas.

Darrion salió de la piscina de un salto y Pant se deleitó con el agua escurriéndose por su cuerpo. Se despidió con una sonrisa y se metió a todo correr en casa. Ella se sumergió en el agua para apagar su acaloramiento matutino. Cuando el sol comenzó a brillar, salió y se secó. Fue a la cocina a desayunar y a leer el periódico del día. Allí se encontró con ropa sucia de Darrion y su GPS. Pant suspiró. Nunca debería de haberle regalado aquel Lamborghini Murciélago. Volar era mucho más ecológico.

Pidió al GPS que le mostrase la última ruta programada. Al ver el destino, Pant arrugó el entrecejo. Conocía esa zona y sabía que no había nada allí. Le entró curiosidad por saber si aquello formaba parte de la sorpresa que la tenía reservada Darrion. Decidió que echar un vistazo no haría daño a nadie, así que se vistió y cogió el coche.

Casi una hora después, divisó la pequeña casa. Emocionada por saber en qué se había gastado el dinero Darrion, corrió a la entrada. La puerta estaba desencajada de su soporte, por lo que fue fácil de abrir. Pulsó un interruptor y un par de bombillas se encendieron. No proyectaban demasiada luz, pero sería suficiente para inspeccionar el lugar. Una estructura metálica en la habitación contigua llamó su atención. Se quedó paralizada de la impresión al ver a un tipo desnudo dentro de una jaula. Estupefacción que no disminuyó al darse cuenta de que era Eric, el dueño de Fangtasia. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, como todos los vampiros a aquella hora, pero su aspecto no era muy saludable. Pant supo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin alimentarse.

Se fue al escritorio de la entrada para buscar las llaves, pero no las encontró. En su lugar encontró una carpeta llena de documentos. Al ver la factura de la jaula se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era la misma cantidad del cheque que había firmado a Darrion. Siguió rebuscando entre los papeles y se topó con una subcarpeta en cuya portada distinguió la caligrafía de su novio. Dentro había informes sobre diferentes mujeres de la ciudad. Entre ellos había uno sobre ella. Al lado de su nombre, Darrion había escrito las palabras: Candidata perfecta. El informe desgranaba su vida personal y profesional. Pant notó cómo una lágrima surcaba su mejilla y se la enjuagó. Cuanto más lo leía más engañada se sentía. El resto de papeles hacían referencia a un plan del que no entendió nada, pero decidió guardárselo todo.  
Se montó en el coche y se puso a dar vueltas por la ciudad, pensando en qué haría a continuación.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que Pant dedujo que Darrion ya se habría ido donde sus amigos para prepararse. Ella volvió a casa para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Le daba pánico cancelar la boda. Haría el paripé en la ceremonia y luego se encararía con él.  
Por suerte, había elegido un traje blanco muy sencillo para casarse; así que no les costó mucho ponérselo y partir hacia el lugar de la ceremonia. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que llegaba algo tarde. Cuando se bajó del coche, su amiga Amanis ya la estaba esperando. El traje que llevaba no se parecía en nada al que había sido seleccionado para las damas de honor.

- ¡Pant! –miró con el ceño fruncido la cara sin maquillar de ella- Mira, cari. No tengo nada en contra de esos hippies a los que no les gusta arreglarse, pero no toleraré que en una de mis bodas la novia no se maquille.  
- Salía con prisa. No estaba de humor para…

Pero antes de que dijese nada más, su amiga ya había sacado un kit completo de su bolso y se había puesto a trabajar en su rostro. Mientras le aplicaba sombra de ojos, la cuatro veces divorciada se atrevió a darle consejos para su matrimonio. Aquello animó un poco a Pant, pues la mayoría de sus recomendaciones pasaban por el lecho.

- Aprovecha ahora que eres joven –le pasó un espejo- ¡Esto ya está! ¡Otro éxito de Amanis!

Cuando entraron en el edifico reconvertido en capilla, Pant se quedó sin aliento al ver la decoración. El lugar estaba precioso. Aquella primera sensación se la pasó enseguida al ver a Darrion. La sangre empezó a hervirle, pero la causa no tenía que ver con la complexión física de éste. La ceremonia se le hizo eterna y la cara empezaba a dolerle por el esfuerzo de sonreír. Al acabar el acto, Darrion la cogió en brazos y la sacó de allí.

- Veo que has traído mi coche. Mejor, así llegaremos antes a casa –la estaba desnudando con la mirada.

Con el acelerador pisado a fondo, no tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar. Entrando por la puerta de casa, él ya se había quitado la mitad de la ropa y empezaba a trabajar en la de Pant. La agarró de la cintura y de un salto subieron a la primera planta. Sin dejar de besarse, se encaminaron a la habitación. Una vez allí, Darrion se arrojó sobre la cama.

- Nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer –recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de ella y su entrepierna se activó al instante- ¿Hacemos algo especial?  
- ¿Qué te parece el numerito de Buffy? –contestó Pant simulando interés.

Darrion gruñó y agarró con ambas manos los barrotes de la cama. Pant sacó un caja de debajo de la cama y la abrió. Allí guardaban todo el atrezo para sus jueguecitos de alcoba. Sacó dos cadenas de plata y le ató las muñecas a la cama. El contacto le hizo tensar los músculos para reprimir un grito. Pant volvió a la caja y sacó una estaca de madera. Se subió encima de la cama y se sentó sobre el estómago de él. Ella empezó a acariciar al vampiro con la punta del arma. Aquello excitaba a Darrion hasta casi llevarlo a la locura; por lo que al soltarlo, el acto sexual se volvía algo difícil de olvidar.

- Desátame ya –suplicó al cabo de varios minutos.  
- No, antes tengo una pregunta –hizo una pausa para meditar- ¿Qué sorpresa me vas a dar con el dinero que te di?  
- ¿Sorpresa? –cerró los ojos cuando la punta de madera rozó sus pezones- ¡Ah, eso! Sí… más tarde. Te he comprado algo muy bonito con tu dinero –Darrion se anotó mentalmente robar algo de lujo.  
- ¡Bien! –fingió alegría- Por cierto, ¿conocías a Eric de algo?  
- ¿Qué? –se rió- No es momento para pensar en ese. No, jamás lo he visto en persona.  
- ¡Cabrón mentiroso!

Aquello no lo tenía planeado, pero el deseo fue tan poderoso que no pudo evitarlo. Para cuando Darrion se quiso dar cuenta de las intenciones de Pant, la mitad de la estaca ya le había horadado el pecho. Ella se apartó antes de que empezara a desintegrarse. Bajó al garaje y cogió una carretilla. De regreso al cuarto, hizo una bola con las sábanas y el cadáver y lo metió dentro. Lo arrojó a la chimenea del salón y observó cómo se quemaba. Buscó las llaves de la prisión por sus cosas, pero no las encontró. Cogió la agenda de su trabajo y consultó la dirección del local de Eric. Allí encontraría a alguien que le ayudase. Sabiendo que por teléfono sería difícil convencer a un vampiro, decidió ir ella personalmente y enseñar los documentos de Darrion como prueba.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

La tormenta había empezado de improvisto y Alice no había encontrado refugio a tiempo. Lo único que quería era irse a casa y olvidarse de esa espantosa noche, pero todos los taxis de la ciudad parecían estar ocupados. Para colmo, la arena suelta de las obras cercanas a su hogar había formado un barrillo que echó a perder sus zapatos nuevos. Al menos ya divisaba el portal al otro lado de la carretera. Miró a su derecha e izquierda y no vio ningún coche. Empezó a cruzarla y, cuando iba por la mitad, un Lamborghini negro pasó como una exhalación a su lado salpicando agua. Al verse cubierta de barro, maldijo al cielo por su mala suerte.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]Bon Temps. Luisiana[/i]

Ciara había retrasado durante varios días la siguiente parte de su plan. No se debía a una mala organización, si no a que la idea de Eric encerrado y pasando hambre se le antojaba muy divertida. Hace unos días, incluso se tomó la molestia de hacerle una visita para humillarle un poco más.

Su cerebro se centró cuando oyó el sonido de un coche acercándose. Estaba escondida entre los árboles, por lo que su siguiente objetivo no la vería. El coche frenó y una mujer joven y rubia se bajo de él.

- Pronto, muy pronto, tú también serás mía. Sookie Stackhouse –murmuró para sí Ciara.


End file.
